Problem: Complete the equation.
Let's figure out how many times we add $\dfrac{1}{2}$ to make $\dfrac{11}{2}$. $\dfrac{0}{2}$ $\dfrac{1}{2}$ $\dfrac{2}{2}$ $\dfrac{3}{2}$ $\dfrac{4}{2}$ $\dfrac{5}{2}$ $\dfrac{6}{2}$ $\dfrac{7}{2}$ $\dfrac{8}{2}$ $\dfrac{9}{2}$ $\dfrac{10}{2}$ $\dfrac{11}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{2}$ $=\overbrace{{\dfrac1{2}} +{\dfrac1{2}} + {\dfrac1{2}} + {\dfrac1{2}} +{\dfrac1{2}} +{\dfrac1{2}} + {\dfrac1{2}} + {\dfrac1{2}} + {\dfrac1{2}} + {\dfrac1{2}} + {\dfrac1{2}}}^{{11}\text{ halves}} $ $=\dfrac{{11}\times{1}}{{2}}$ ${11} \times \dfrac{1}{2} = \dfrac{11}2$